Sugar Sweet Lolli Pop
by Arrow of Morrowind
Summary: I kid you not...This entire story was inspired by the dell commercial with the Lollipop song.... read if you wanna see Moriarty be a decent human being, Gob get frenched, and Stockholm be the peeping tom that we all know he is up there on the catwalk. :
1. More trouble

DISCLAIMERING DISCLAIMER OF DISCLAIM: I don't own fallout...If I did charon would love you, Moriarty wouldnt be such a dick, and Jericho...well...let's just say that after what he did to Jenny...he wouldn't ever be able to try it again.....

Ch. 1. More Trouble

Lillianara, that had been the name given to the small babe that was presented with her father before the Overseer of Vault 101. The Overseer looked down at the child, her tuft of white hair sticking up from the dingy cloth she was wrapped in. He looked back up at the man before him.  
He realised they both had similiar situations. They both had daughters they would have to raise alone, as both of their wives had died giving birth. They both worried about what the future would hold for their children. They both also knew that this child had almost no chance of surviving out in the wastes.  
"Alright," said the Oversser, finally, "but you must understand we need a doctor, not a scientist. If I suspect any funny business I'll throw you both back out to the wastes."  
"Of course," said the man, "Thankyou so much."  
"If you will be working for me I will need to know your name," said the overseer.  
"Oh, yes! It's James," said the man, "Jame Peplowsky."  
"Peplowsky, eh? Sounds Russian."  
"It is, sir. My Great Great Great Grandparents."  
"Ah. And the little one- What did you call her?" asked the Overseer.  
"Lillianara."  
"That's a bit of a mouthful."  
"Lolli," said James, "For short, Her Uncle Colin decided to call her Lolli."  
"Hmmm...Wel, I hope yo two will adjust well"  
"I'm sure we will sir," Sad James. He was then lead away to his assigned living quarters.  
The overseer turnedaway to look out the window of his office.  
'Lolli, eh?' he thought to himself, ' WHy do I get the feeling that girl is going to be more trouble than she's worth?' He shook the thoughts away and returned to his desk to work.


	2. Baby steps

Disclaimer: Does not own anything...cept for Lolli, Micah, Colin and tobi....(not coli moriarty...you'll unerstand later)

Ch. 2. Baby Steps

James set Lolli on the ground outside her play pen, then turned and walked back into it. He crouched, clapping his hands, coaxing the child to stand and walk to him.  
"Come on Lolli," he chided, "Walk to daddy!"  
Lolli got up and stood on two wobbly legs and slowly began to inch herself forward. About halfway to the pen she stopped and turned to the trunkfull of toys next to her. She reached in and pulled out a bear that was nearly and big as she was. She dropped to the floor with it, cooing and gurgling, like she was trying to have a conversation with it.  
'Crap' thought James to himself, 'Now she'll neve get over here.' The bear was her favourite toy, he knew, and she could sit there all day having babytalk conversations and playing pretend. James looked around for something to distract her with. He noticed a red rubber ball in the corner of the pen.  
'Aha!' he thought. He grabbed the ball and started bouncing it up and down. The sound of rubber hitting metal filled the room. Lolli looked up from the bear and watched as the ball bounced up and down. Up and down. Up. And. Down.  
Lolli got up and walked towards the bright red bouncing orb.  
"Yes," sai James as Lolli reached him, "only a year old and already walking. Your mother would be so proud." Lolli grabbed the ball and giggled as it bounced.  
"I know you hate being left alone, but I'll be back in a moment." With that James left, closing the playpen behind him. Lolli watched silently as he left, the automatic door sliding shut behind him.  
She started to cry and shake the pen when he didn't immediately come back in. After a few minutes, the gate opened and Lolli stumbled out towards the door her father had just gone through. When it didn't open she started to bang on it with tiny balled up fists. After a few minutes she gave up and fell to the ground crying.  
She stopped crying when she heard the automatic door whoosh open and saw her father walk in. He scooped her up from the floor and whiped the tears from her face.  
"I'm sorry Lolli Pop," he said softly, "Iknow you hate being left alone, but I had work to do. C'mon," He said as he set her on the ground, 'Let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play:  
James walked out the door and waited for Lolli to follow. After a few minutes she walked after him, the pink bow in her white hair bobbing up and down.

A/N: Next chapter you get to find out why she has white hair and who "Uncle Colin" is.......though Im sure most of you have already guessed


End file.
